The right path of Emily Harriett
by Miss-moi-hehehe
Summary: This is the story of Emily Harriett, how she found love, how she found her life, and most importantly how she found the right path. Please review, ::D Rated for some bad language OzumaxocxJoseph LOVE TRIANGLE PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE YOUR ALL NICE PEOPLE :D:D
1. The start of the path

HELLOOOOO PEOPLEEE, Thank you for reading this…. :D this is my third story, so please don't kill me. Anyways, I don't own anything but this story like and Hailey and Beatrice, ENJOY

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" The blonde screamed at the running brunette. " And as for you, YOU LITTLE SLUT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE WITH YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND NOW!!!!!!" She screamed again thrusting a white-laced pillow at her sleepy-eyed ex. His shaggy brown hair covering the tips of his eyes.

"Yo, Bea, chill will you, it's not a big deal" He said sitting up on what used to be their bed, the white sheets falling down revealing his gently toned chest.

" Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL?! You think it's NOT a big deal that you cheated on me, AND worst of all you cheated on ME in OUR BED!" Beatrice screamed whipping around her straight blonde hair flying behind her. She held open the door, and smiled. "Get out of my house now, or I'm calling the police."

" Fine, I'm going, I'm going, wow your such a spaz" He said pulling on his jeans and throwing his navy blue sweatshirt over his head. And finally walking out the door.

Beatrice shut the door and fell to the hard wooden floor in the fettle position, "Goodbye Chris" and with that she began a slow and steady weep.

Next day

" He did WHAT" Hailey said looking stunned. Hailey and Beatrice were sitting in Bea's kitchen the morning after the break-up. It was around 11 o'clock in the morning and the afternoon sun began pouring into the room illuminating the violet walls and the white cupboards, dining table and chairs.

" He cheated on me " Beatrice said dryly, pouring herself and Hailey a cup of coffee.

" I can't believe he'd do that, he's usually such a good kid" Hailey sighed, her red hair shoulder length red hair covering her face.

The phone rang, and Beatrice quickly answered, she knew her and Chris were over, but she still wished he would come back. "Hello"

" Hi, yes, this is Felicity Young from the Chicago medical department"

"Oh, um is everything okay?" Beatrice said concerned at the reason for her call.

" Oh yes, Miss, actually everything is better than okay, I called with the results from your pregnancy test a month ago, were terribly sorry it took so long to tell you, but Congratulations, your going to be a mother!" Beatrice dropped the phone.

"Bea what's wrong?" Hailey asked looking at Beatrice searching for the answer in her face.

" I-I-I'm pregnant" Beatrice said tears welling her eyes for the second time that week.

And, that's how it all happened. That's how; 17-year-old Beatrice found out that she's pregnant. That's how 17 years old Beatrice died giving birth 8 months later. That's how Chicago's adoption clinic sent their newest arrival to an orphanage in Japan, since they were already full. That's how, 10-year-old Emily Harriett, ran away from the orphanage and was accepted into the Saint and Shield's Clan. That's how Emily joined the Saint and Shield's Beyblading team. That's how Emily became best friends with Joseph. And finally, that's how Emily Harriett fell in love with Ozuma.

This is the story of Emily Harriett's escape from torture. Emily Harriett's laughs and cries, Emily Harriett's love and heartbreak, but most importantly, this is how Emily Harriett found the right path.


	2. Secrets and Love

Emily sighed, her dirty blonde hair falling over her porcelain face covering her blue eyes as she mentally relived her past.

"You okay?" Joseph asked looking up from his beyblade. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of his crate where he currently sat inside the Saint and Shield Club house.

You nodded your head, tucking your hair back behind your ears, curling your knees up to your chest and hugging them.

"Thinking about your past?" He asked again his green eyes meeting your blue ones.

"Ya, I just sometimes wonder what it would be like if I hadn't run away five years ago." You said breaking the gaze.

"You know you could always go back Emily." He said studying your face to find your emotions.

"I know, but it just wouldn't be the same, I mean I'd probably just be scolded for running away, besides," You met his gaze again and smiled," then I'd have to leave you guys."

Joseph smiled, "You know I wouldn't let you."

"I know, I could never leave you, after all you're my best friend." You smiled un-curling your legs and standing up. You jumped off your crate and walked down the hall towards the door. You were desperately in need of a walk. As you walked you passed Ozuma, your eyes met as he gave you a nod of recognition, and headed on. You sighed again opening the door. If only he knew how much he meant to you. If only they all knew.

Dunga was like an older brother to you. He protected you and cared for you like a little sister. Mariam was your only female friend, and it helped to talk to her a lot, she cared for you like a mother almost. Ozuma was two years older than you, and you simply adored him, but you knew you were merely a teammate to you, and that killed you. You had liked him ever since the first day you met him, his emerald eyes, his determination, and his personality made him something irresistible to you. And finally, there was Joseph. Joseph was something-something; you really weren't sure what he was. He was something special for sure. He had started out as your best friend, but lately you had been seeing part of him you haven't seen before. He was stronger, less child-like, but still the same lovable, caring Joseph at heart.

You walked through the alley ways surrounding the hide-out, you walked to the spot where you first met the saint and Shields. You were about to have a flash back when…

"Hey, Em, wait up!" You turned to see Joseph running towards you. You smiled.

"Thought you could use some company" He said smiling. You smiled back and hugged him.

"Aw, thanks Jose, I appreciate it" You said speaking the truth, he intrupted something that could only lead to tears.

"Hah, no problem" He said shrugging. You both walked on. "Emily, is everything okay, you've been acting kinda funny lately?"

"Oh, ya, I don't know, I've just been thinking about stuff, I'm just kind of confused," You said looking down at the pavement.

"Anything I could help with?" He asked. You smiled, Joseph was such a good friend always there to help.

"No, it's ok, but that's for offering." You said cheerfully your usually cheeriness completely restored.

"No problem," He smirked.

Just then a huge gust of wind rushed by lifting your black mini skirt. You squealed, then frowned you had to pick the coldest day of the year to wear a mini-skirt. Well, then again that's what you wore basically everyday. Yep. You were the one who stood out of the Saint and Shields, with your baby pink tank top black mini skirt, pink leggings, and black fake fur boots.

Joseph laughed, "You okay?" He asked smiling at you.

"Heh, ya I think so it's just really windy" You laughed.

"Ya, Em, you need to gain some weight or your going to fly away" He said laughing, but you knew from the look in his eye, he was actually concerned. You laughed, but deep inside you cringed. No one new about your problem, and Joseph was the only one that probably suspected it.

You hit his playfully on the back of his head.

"Hey!" He smirked rubbing the back of his head. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Ok, that's it" And just like that he began chasing you. You laughed and began sprinting, moments later; you felt to arms wrap around your waist and lift you up. You squealed again. Joseph laughed spinning you around. You growled playfully,

"Let me down" You wined laughing.

"Fine" He smiled putting you down.

"EMILY!" A voice called from behind. You turned to see, Fiona running towards you, her long black hair flying behind her in two neat braids, and her yellow mini dress with black leggings being blown back in the wind outlining her "perfect" body. It drove you insane how perfect she was, but it didn't matter since she was your closest friend other than Joseph.

"Hey," You smiled hugging your friend, "What's up?" You asked smiling.

"Not a lot, I'm going for a walk, I was wondering if you'd come," She paused and smiled at Joseph," That is if it's ok with you"

"Ya, it's fine, see ya later Em" Joseph said before smiling and turning. Emily grabbed you by the shoulders.

" Oh-My-God, what was going on with you two, are you guys like together or something" She said searching your face like it held all the answers.

"Emily!," You squealed, nervously, "Joseph's my friend, just my friend" You finished laughing nervously.

"Uh huh, sure didn't look that way to me, right, your telling the truth, you like that Ozuma guy right?"

"Mhm," You said smiling. Fiona didn't look satisfied. Suddenly, her eye's went wide.

"Oh,my,god, You like, Joseph, and Ozuma"

"No I don't!" You yelled, you could feel your face getting warm,_ damn I'm blushing_

"Your blushing! I knew it! He used to be your friend, but now he's turning into something more" She gasped, she looked so proud just like she cured the common cold or something.

You groaned, denying it, but deep inside you knew it was true, the way you looked at him now, it-it was so different. You sighed finally giving in. There was something you had to ask, you really didn't want to, but you knew you had to.

"Fio-ona, do you think he-he-he likes me?" You said blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Uh duh!, did you see the way he looks at you, god I wouldn't be surprised if her loved you" She said throwing her arms in the air do add a "dramatic" effect.

You blushed again.

"Well, I better get going" You sighed hugging Fiona goodbye.

"Okay, well see you later"

"Okay! Bye!" With that you head back to the hideout, a million thoughts racing through your head. As soon as you got there, you walked straight to the bathroom and locked the door, turned on the faucets, shoved your toothbrush down your throat and threw-up. And then you turned the faucets off and sunk to the floor, only one thought going through your head. _Fuck_


	3. Caught

Heyy People, Please REVIEW!!!!!! I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL THERE IS ATLEAST 1 REVIEW, that's allll I'm asking for, just one nice person please….. 

Fyi I do not own anything but Emily, Fiona, and the plot

Emily's Pov

You groaned leaning against the cream coloured cracked wall. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be **you **who was in love with two people. Why was it **you** who had to fall in love with two people on **her team** none the less one of them was your coach.

Someone knocked at the door. You cringed. Right now all you needed was to be alone, and the last person you wanted to talk to was someone who was going to try and read your mind.

"One sec" You responded, standing up and opening the door. You quickly looked in the mirror to make sure; there was no proof of what you had just done on you. It was Joseph.

" You okay? You looked kind of flushed when you came back." Joseph asked. _ Damn he knew I threw up _you thought mentally smacking your self.

"Ya, I'm fine" You said trying to give him a reassuring smile, but failing miserably. He smiled back looking incredibly not convinced.

Joseph's Pov

You knew she was lying to you. She wasn't okay, something was clearly bothering her. And if you hadn't knocked sooner she probably would've thrown up again. Then again, she probably did in the few seconds it took you to find her.

Yes, you knew she was bulimic. It had become painfully obvious to you one night after she had a fight with Ozuma about something or other, and locked herself in the bathroom, only to come out clutching her stomach. Other than that, the only other way someone could possibly have known, was if they had watched her waist become smaller and smaller each day. If they had watched her arms grow frailer and frailer. If only someone else knew, maybe they'd know what to do.

But you doubted that. Anyone who knew would confront her, and Emily would just try harder to hide it.

You watched her pass you and go sit down on the floor sighing. Something was wrong, why wouldn't she tell you.

Just then Ozuma walked in his leg lightly brushing against hers. She blushed, and you winced. Since Emily had joined the Saint and Shields, it had always been quite apparent to you that she liked him a lot, something that no one else seemed to notice. And it kept that way until the day when you noticed the every time Ozuma and Emily would "accidentally" touch** he** would blush. Something she hadn't noticed yet. on. Ozuma liked Emily, and Emily liked Ozuma. Oh well, it didn't matter, you didn't feel that way about her,

It was amazing how oblivious everyone was to what was going on, sometimes you just felt like, well you weren't really sure.

Emily's Pov

Ozuma's leg brushed against yours as you felt heat rise to your cheeks, but not as much as used to. Suddenly Ozuma whipped around and pressed his lips against yours.

Joseph's Pov

You watched in shock as Ozuma's lips crashed against Emily's. That was when it happened.

Emily's Pov

For the first time

Ozuma's pov

In your life

Joseph's Pov

You felt it.

Emily's Pov

You felt your heart

Ozuma's Pov

Flip

Joseph's Pov

Shatter

Emily's Pov

Tear

And from that moment on,

Ozuma's Pov

You knew

Joseph's Pov

That you were

Ozuma's Pov

Madly

Joseph's Pov

Irreversibly

Emily's Pov

And Permanently

Ozuma's Pov

In Love

Emily's Pov

Confused

Joseph's Pov

Scarred

Ya, wellll Please review… cause I refuse to write another one unless you review. Oh! And also, I need another Oc, to be from Joseph's past, and then one to be from Ozuma's so…. Pretty please send ideas, it will be greatly appreciated  . Thank youuuuuu


	4. When your Heart Stops

Hi! I would like to say that first of all I'm deeply hurt. NO ONE REVIEWED!!!!! That is, no one but my new favourite person it the world Mizu-Oujo Yay! So! I'm making a new rule that I won't update until there are **two **reviews. Okay??? YOU BETTER REVIEW **holds up dagger ** hehehehe I STILL NEED OC IDEAS HELP

Mariam's POV

You were sitting in the hide out, contemplating the level of sanity left in your brother. It was quite obvious that he didn't approve of Ozuma and Emily, and it was driving him insane. Every time, he saw them together, you swore you saw a part of him die. He strongly disapproved. You could tell from his eyes that he knew something, something that if leaked out could kill one of them. Ok, well maybe not kill, but he knew something. Most likely it would hurt Emily, he probably wouldn't care that much if it would hurt Ozuma, since all he was his leader, but Emily, Emily was his best friend. Ever since they first met, when Emily was sad, Joseph was sad. When Emily was happy, Joseph was happy. And for the first time ever there was a difference. Emily was in love, Joseph was not. And it killed him. Well, at least that's what you thought. Well it **does** make a lot of sense really.

Joseph's POV

It had been a week since Ozuma had kissed Emily. And it had been a week since you had had a thought other than _ I don'_t care.

Well, that wasn't completely true, there was the occasional thought of, why does he like her? Or, Why does she like him? Or, why do I care so much. And also the actually very common thought of _ Mariam, stop trying to figure out why I'm so quiet I Don't Want To Talk About It! _. Great

But why do I care!?! You wondered. You didn't like her. You didn't mind him! So, what was the problem?

You sighed _Why does he like her _you wondered, pulling a strand of grass out from the lawn beneath you. You knew she was pretty, kind, loving, and bubbly, but also could be really mature when you needed it most. What wasn't there to like. But she was your friend, so you have to support the decisions she makes right? Just then Mariam came into view. She was running at full throttle towards you.  
"JOSEPH!" She yelled. You were quite a ways away from the hide out so it must have been important. You stood up when she reached you.  
" Mariam, is everything okay?" You asked concerned.

"Emily-Collapsed-Hospital" She spat out still trying to catch her breath. You froze.

_Shit _you thought as you started running towards the hospital. Most people would have taken a moment to wonder what happened right about now. But you already knew. Because you had watched her deteriorate, day after day, so oblivious to the fact that her little habit could one day kill her.

Ozuma's POV

You were in the waiting room at the hospital. Nothing made sense to you. You knew you gave off a cold appearance, and made it seem like you never cared. Well, actually you never did, but now suddenly you cared. About Emily. The girl who you looked down on, the one you scoffed at because she wasn't strong. Then, you kissed her, you weren't sure why but you did. You felt her warm soft lips against yours.

The doctor came out interrupting you from you thoughts, he looked sad. Just as she opened his mouth Joseph came in. There was a silence, you could tell he was concerned too, it made sense, because Emily was his best friend.

"Her heart stopped," He started. You froze, then he quickly added, "We managed to revive her' Your heart relaxed for a moment, "And then it stopped again," Your heart froze again "and then we revived her", "Then it stopped again"

"IS SHE ALIVE OR NOT" Joseph yelled, you were surprised at his sudden burst of anger.

"Yes," The Doctor sighed, "But, she's in a very weak condition and she's gone into coma." The doctor said looking between you and Joseph, looking at the two of you as if you were going to suddenly jump at him or something.

"Why" You asked.

"Well we still need a few more tests, but we believe she's bulimic, your lucky you got her here when you did, she would've died if it had been a moment later."

Three hours later

Joseph's POV

You were finally allowed in her room, with Mariam, Ozuma had gone home, you winced when you saw her. Her normally pale skin, was the colour of snow now. She seemed almost part of the hospital room with the white walls and the pale wooden floors. Her body looked smaller than ever, as she laid there covered in multi coloured wires. You hated yourself for knowing this, all along and not doing anything about it. You sat down beside her and held her hand, it felt cold. Your eyes began to sting as tears hung threateningly in your eyes.

"That's it," Mariam said softly, "You knew all along didn't you?'  
All you could manage was a small nod.

"Why didn't you tell? Oh." She said quietly now understanding something that you didn't. "You didn't tell anyone, because you were afraid she would be mad at you, or that you'd be wrong and she'd hate you for ever. Or worse, she could deny it and try harder, killing herself quicker. But really, you wouldn't believe it, a person so perfect like Emily, doing something so stupid. I understand." Mariam said looking in your blood shot eyes.

You looked at her confused.

"You love her don't you"

Mariam's POV 

Joseph looked at you, and then back at Emily, not responding to your last comment. The way he looked at her every day, it wasn't the way that most best friends look at each other, it was the way…., you couldn't put it into words. It was like the way that Tyson looked at food, the way Mariah looked at pink, it was the way Kenny looked at his computer. It was the something that most people never feel in their lives. It was this something that your little brother Joseph, the one that you were completely convinced, couldn't care, couldn't be civilised, and certainly couldn't love, was feeling. And for the first time, you really felt bad for him. Because the one he felt this something for, didn't feel that way about him…

Emily's POV

As you lay there motionless, you were stripped of all your senses, well all your senses but one. You couldn't see, you couldn't feel, you couldn't smell, and you couldn't taste, well that is you were pretty sure you couldn't taste if there was anything to taste, though you wouldn't know if there was anything in your mouth… anyways. There were only two things you could do now. Think, and hear. Yes, you said hear. You heard, Mariam tell Joseph that. And then you heard the silence. Joseph loved you. That was what that silence must of meant! You soon realized that you were wrong about the silence when you felt a sharp pain in your heart. Then, your heart stopped.


	5. Who are you?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

One moment you we're sitting there feeling sorry for your brother, the next moment you we're running out of the room feeling bad for Emily. The reason you felt bad for your brother.

The moment the alarm started. Five nurses and one doctor, came sprinting into the room, pushing you and Joseph out. One of the nurses shut the blind, while another nurse ran in with, a CPR Machine.

You winced looking over at Joseph. You understood how he felt. After all, you felt the same way about Max. But, he seemed to love Emily (The other Emily).

Though, you really didn't understand why someone would like Emily (The other Emily). But, he did. And, there was nothing you could do about, other than sit and watch, the boy, you love, fall deeper and deeper in love with another girl, and try to make yourself like someone else. So far, you had no luck.

And then there was Joseph, who had realized he loved her… well, actually, you didn't know about that yet.. he never answered. But you figured, this probably wasn't the best time to bug him for an answer.

You looked over at Joseph, and you swore you saw his eyes water for a moment. You had never seen Joseph cry since he was six, and your father died. And he only cried for a couple of minutes. Even though he was a year younger than you, you knew he was both physically, and mentally stronger than you. He'd been through a lot for someone his age, his mother died giving birth to him, and he watched his father die. Then, there was the matter that he had never had a steady home, since he was nine, when he joined the Saint and Shields Beyblade Team, with you. He had only ever liked one other girl, Kristine. She lived in the village when he was eight; he had a crush on her. He finally built of the courage to tell her, she laughed at him. He didn't show it, but you knew he was hurt on the inside.

But a crush is much different than love. After having a crush reject you, it leaves a scratch on your heart that eventually disappears. After losing a love, you have a tear in your heart that never seems to heal. At least, that's what your grandmother had taught you.

The doctor came out of the room. Joseph looked up at the doctor, with anticipation.

"She's alive, but barely. Her hearts in an extremely weak condition." The doctor said looking sympathetic.

"What are the chances of her living?" You asked the doctor quietly.

"50/50, but we'll find out soon. If she makes it for another hour without her heart stopping, she'll be fine. If her heart stops again, it will kill her, we want to watch her for another 5 minutes, and then you can spend that hour with her."

"Thank you" You whispered, as the doctor entered Emily's room. Carefully, and slowly, you wrapped your arms around Joseph. Joseph's body stiffened, then slowly his arms wrapped around you, and his body relaxed.

"Yes." Joseph whispered into your ear.

"What?" You asked breaking the embrace, and looking into his blood shot eyes.

"I love her," Joseph whispered.

"You can come in now," The doctor said stepping out of the room followed by six nurses. You squeezed Joseph's hand, and you both entered her room.

Joseph's POV

You entered the room, but you couldn't bring yourself to look at Emily. If her heart stopped in the next hour, you'd lose Emily. Emily, the girl you adored, the girl you trusted with your life, the girl that made you smile and laugh, but most of all the girl you loved.

You didn't realize it before, that you loved her. But, now you did. When Miriam first mentioned that you might love her, you thought she was exaggerating. Yes, Emily was your best friend, and you loved her, but as a friend. At least, that's what you thought. You didn't realize it until the doctor came, and told you about Emily, and how the next hour made up whether she lived or not. You felt a huge pang in your heart, and you realized you loved her.

You reached over and gently held her frail hand, and winced, her fingers seemed bonnier than ever. Then suddenly, the door flew open and in came Ozuma.

Ozuma's POV

You had finally gotten back to the hide out, to collect some things for Emily, when your cell phone had gone off. You quickly picked it up just in case there was any new information on Emily.

"Hello?" You said picking up the phone expectantly.

"Yes, this is Dr.Jones (sorry I couldn't resist hehe) from the General Hospital, Emily has had another heart attack, and slipped into a stronger a comma. We believe that the next hour will revealher fate. Just in case she does die soon," You hung up.

There was not a point in waiting for him to go on, wasting time that could be spent reaching the hospital.

You sprinted out the door of the hide out, and down the streets of the city towards the hospital. You raced around the block and into traffic, just as a car screeched right in front of you, almost hitting you. The driver honked at you, but you kept running faster and faster, nothing else mattered right now, other than Emily.

She was the first one you ever had a crush on, and you were sure it was true love, and you weren't going to let her suddenly die, without you there. You mean, she wasn't going to die, no, you loved her too much for her to die. She just couldn't.

You spotted the hospital and raced through the door-dodging nurses sprinting towards Emily's room. Finally, you reached it, flinging open the door, your eyes landed on Emily. She looked paler and more fragile than before. There she was her chest barely rising with each breath, her eyelids glued shut, her frail arms lying almost lifelessly on the bed, her small thin hands… holding Joseph's…?

You shook your head, it must be nothing, he probably was just comforting her until you got there, they were best friends, and you'd just had to except the fact that she would always spend a lot of her time with Joseph. You slowly walked over to her, sitting on a chair in the opposite side of Joseph and Mariam, you reached over pulling a strand of blonde hair off Emily's face, and you gently stroked her face. She was so precious to you, you'd give anything for her.

"How long has it been since the heart attack?" You asked not able to peal your eyes away from Emily.

"Around 20 minutes, I think" Mariam said looking at the clock with sad eyes.

Mariam's Pov

Wow, this must be so awkward for Joseph right now, he had just told you that he loved Emily, and now, he had to watch another guy stroke her face, and look lovingly into her eyes. You looked at Joseph; he kept looking back and forth between Emily and Ozuma,

You were almost positive that Ozuma didn't love Emily any where as much as Emily loved him, and no where as much as Joseph loved Emily. You were pretty sure that this was just Ozuma's first crush. But you never could be sure, maybe Ozuma really was madly in love with Emily, and Emily was madly in love with Ozuma. It just really didn't look like it. You mean, they weren't even technically going out, all it was, was one kiss.

The door suddenly flew open, in flew the nurse. You were pretty sure that Joseph and Ozuma were going to have a mad case of whiplash tomorrow, because of the speed their heads flew towards the nurse.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room" The nurse said looking rather frazzled.

"What! Why?" They both yelled. Looking more distressed than a turtle stuck on his back.

"There's someone here who has requested to see Emily, and you have to leave."

"Oh," Joseph and Ozuma said standing, and leaving the room, they must have excepted something like they had to revive her again. You followed them out the door, and saw a man dressed in a business suit come into the room. He looked just as frazzled as Joseph and Ozuma, his blue-grey eyes filled with distress. He smoothed down his dirty blonde hair before opening the door to Emily's room.

You sat with Ozuma and Joseph in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, but was really only 10 min, until a scream erupted from Emily's room. Joseph and Ozuma shot out of their chairs and sprinted into Emily's room, as did 4 near by nurses.

You followed them, to see a wide-awake Emily staring in horror at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" She whispered, still in complete shock.

The man looked nervously at the ground before, looking back at her. Emily watched in horror as the man took her hand, in his, and spoke rather quietly, "Your father."

The only sound left in the room, was from, the nurses who obviously hadn't heard the reason for Emily's scream, and were still rushing around Emily, trying to figure out if she was dying.

"Get off of me," Emily snapped shaking her arm out of the nurse's reach," I'm fine".

The nurses stared at Emily oddly, and then left the room.

Emily sighed, thankful they had left "Now, what the hell are you talking about?"

I need to new reviews if you want me to continue so REVIEW please D


End file.
